


Harder daddy

by sleepyandstupid



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Also not making fun of kinky people im literally the biggest maschoist in the world, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Heavy BDSM, Like its treated seriously but is a massive joke, Like really horny, Literally written while drunk, M/M, Master/Slave, My friend got me to write this now me makes fun of me ;_;, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, This is my friends falut, Yeah its bad but thats on purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyandstupid/pseuds/sleepyandstupid
Summary: "Harder daddy"With those words akechi pulled out of rens tight ass hole."What did you say"Ren tried to speak but his words failed him being cuffed to the meatvese floor below your now very angry arch enemy who's only reason he hasn't tried to kill you during these sessions was because you are the only person willing to be his cock sleve would do that to a guy. After many minutes of ren stuttering and akechi getting angry and angry he finally spoke"If your I'm going to be your daddy theres gonna be some rules,"
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Harder daddy

"Harder daddy"  
With those words akechi pulled out of rens tight ass hole.  
"What did you say"  
Ren tried to speak but his words failed him being cuffed to the meatvese floor below your now very angry arch enemy who's only reason he hasn't tried to kill you during these sessions was because you are the only person willing to be his cock sleve would do that to a guy. After many minutes of ren stuttering and akechi getting angry and angry he finally spoke  
"If your I'm going to be your daddy theres gonna be some rules,"  
With that akechi summoned loki to cut ren of his chains and also his clothing leaving the already mess of a thief lying completely naked on the floor a stark constrance to akechi who has now tucked his dick into his black outfit.  
"Stand up"  
Ren tried to get up but his legs were still weak from getting pound for the last hour. He must have taken to long for akechi who grabbed him by the hair and threw him against the wall causing his nose to start bleeding from the impact.  
"Hands against the wall and spread your legs slut Akechi spanked rens ass making sure to dig his claws in enough to draw blood.

Ren put his hands against the fleshy meatverse walls that closed around them holding him in place and he then spread his legs and bent over enough so akechi could see everything  
"Good you can actually do something right. Now here are my rules theres only three so even a fool like you can understand right?"  
Ren nodded quickly and tried to hump his lonely cock against the wall, this earned him another spank. Akechi leaned into rens ear licking it before kissing him gentlety but there wasn't any love in it just a way to show his dominance before going back to his ear to whisper.  
"Your first rule is the always follow any order I give you no matter what, if I tell you to wear a but plug all day you will, if I tell you to strip you will and if I tell you to warm my cock in front of those idoits you will."  
The idea who warming akechis cock in front of everyone made ren moan, especially in front of ryuji who would mostly likely be a mix of disgust of how he acts towards the man that would have killed them all and jealously that its not him.  
"Your second rule is that if it's ever to much you say the safe word. You may be below me and should worship any touch I give you but I'm not my father if you want end this that's fine but a slut like would never,"  
Dispite the harshness of akechis words he understood what he was saying in the end no matter what happens he would stop if needed.  
"Your third rule is that you only call me what I tell you to, whores like you don't have the right to use my name. Currently you shall call me daddy but in the future it could be master, sir.... pancakes..."  
"Wait what was the last one!"  
Ren knew his kinks were wired but pancakes really! Of all the things that he could get off to that?  
"Did I say you could fucking speak!"  
"No daddy I'm sorry its jus-"  
"No justs! Somone needs to get punished. Look at the wall if I catch you looking back I might leave you here, I heard there are some Mara on the next floor that would love to find you!"

Ren kept himself looking at the wall he was trapped to but he didn't zoom out as he was desperately trying to hear what akechi was doing. A zipper! was he opening a bag? Before he could question more akechi grabbed jokers nipples duck taping two pink egg shaped things to them. He was really confused and that must have shown on his face as akechi started to laugh. "Really a slut like you has never seen a egg vibrator, well your gonna get real use to them," He pulled another two out of his pocket seriously how many did this rich kid buy! He then taped two more to either sides of ren cock. "you know if your dick wasn't so pathetic I could put more on. Seriously did you even hit puberty makes me wonder with how small you are no wonder you decided to become my cock sleeve instead of getting with sakamoto he would have broken up with you on the spot as soon as he saw that," Ren was burning up with shame and he was also wondering when the vibrating was gonna start so far they had done nothing. Akechi pulled his pants down reveling both his dick and his gun. He brought the gun to rens mouth his finger steady on the trigger. "Suck it now" "Daddy wh-" Before ren could finish his open mouth was shoved onto the gun. It took ren a minute to adjust but soon he was suck it like he would any dick then it happend the vibrators started. Ren couldn't stop moving every direction there was pleasure and every buck made the gun do deeper, he was close. "Stop moving I will pull the trigger and don't you dare cu-" To late ren was spilling it all out and was moaning like the tavern whore he was called so often. "Are you fucking kidding me you are so desperate you came from that. boys like you need to be punished," Akechi walked around to rens arse but made sure to punch him in the stomach on the way round which caused ren to moan. He spread rens ass open that was still lose from there previous fuck and started to lightly figure and stretch him making sure to avoid the prostrate. "Hm hard already iv never met someone as horny as you no wonder you did so much dumb shit as a thief, your never satisfied wouldn't be suprised if you fuck those idoits into joining you, those boys would be horny enough to want to and if there outfits are any indication the girls would love to dominate a tiny slut like you." Akechi pulled his fingers out of rens ass that was now gaping open.

"But its just me now I own you. Your body is mine to do I as i please and your gonna submit fully to me and leave them all behind"  
There was definitely jealousy in those words for some reason ren couldn't work out why but either way it made him even more horny as he tried to grind on akechis massive cock.  
"Did I say you could fucking move. You rules are to stay still and the only talk when talked to, do you understand,"  
"Yes daddy"  
"Yes daddy what"  
Akechi had now started to tease ren's cock but lightly touching it and he increased the eggs vibration.  
"Daddy akechi?"  
Whith those words akechi slammed his head into the wall making ren confused a dizzy  
"What did I fucking say earlier! Are you that fucking dumb you can't even remember that you are not alwod to say my name!"  
"Daddy I'm sorry but I don't understand what the full title I should be calling you,"  
Akechi put is hand around rens neak and shoved something inside of him it wasn't a dildo but it felt like jelly and bit stuck out of his ass after that all vibrations stopped.  
"Daddy pancake you idoit! For this slip up I guess I have to punish you more,"  
Ren was to honry to be confused by what akechi said and just went along with it. The sudden stop of the vibrations saddened ren and the item in his ass gave him no relief. Akechi went around to rens dick riped the tape and eggs off then squeezed hard this caused ren screme this only made the squeezing worse, eventually ren's cock became flaiced so akechi could put a cock cage on.  
"This won't be coming off for a while you already came without my permission cant have that agin now can we?"  
"No daddy pancakes"  
"Good boy"  
Akechi stood back up giving ren a kiss on the check on the way round.  
"Now your probably wondering what is it that I put inside you. Well finding out about how much of a nasty whore you are iv decided that you are not worthy of my dick that's why I put a pocket pussy inside you I'll be fucking that and not your ass you wont feel a thing."  
The idea would normally sound extremely hot to ren but in this moment in time he just wants to feel something theres no pleasure coming from anything and he can't even cum from akechis words because of the cock cage. To put it simply Ren was desperate  
"Daddy pancakes please I'll do anything just let me feel something it doesn't even have to be your cock! Can you please turn on the eggs on my nipples please"  
"How many times do I have to tell you stop talking out of turn!"  
Each word was followed with a smack to his ass and akechi did not hold back by the time he was finshed it was red raw and ren was sobbing. Then he stuck his dick inside the pocket pussy and it was true ren couldn't feel a thing while akechi was moaning and getting off there was truly nothing.  
"And thats the promblem you are to desperate you would let anything fuck you wouldnt you! Unless I allow it nobody can fyck you but me!"  
"Yes daddy pancakes"  
"I see making you the perfect cock sleeve will take some time so ill make a deal but first,"  
Akechi started trusting faster the only reason ren could tell this was because he could feel akechi's fat balls slapping against his ass. Eventually akechi came he manged to pull his dick out of the pussy and aim it directly into rens hair coving him in his cum.  
"I'll take the cock cage off and you can cum as much as you want but you will still be trapped on this wall and it wont be me fucking you those mara will be I'll lead them here then they can fuck you intill there spent. Or you come back to my apartment were I will do whatever I want to you while you still have the cock ring on and once you become the perfect bitch I'll let you cum. So what one do you want?"

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my friend for this one for giving me the idea. Any way if anyone is interested in a part two let me now.  
> For clear skin stan akihiko sanada


End file.
